To guarantee correct operation of the system, it is necessary to clean, and in particular to disinfect, the component parts regularly, in particular the purification means employing tangential filtration.
In one prior art arrangement, using a message displayed on a screen, the system regularly prompts the user to introduce a cleaning agent into the system via an orifice of the system communicating with a pipe through which the fluid passes or an orifice formed in the receptacle of a purification module that may be recycled, i.e. a module in which the purification means housed in the receptacle, such as the reverse osmosis cartridge, for example, are replaced periodically.
On this occasion, the user is obliged to handle the cleaning products, for example tablets containing soda or chlorine, which are generally harmful to humans because of their caustic, irritant, toxic, etc. nature.
Another prior art system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,551 is provided with a device which, during a cleaning cycle, automatically injects an acidic or basic solution into a recycling pipe supplying one or more reverse osmosis modules with water to be purified.